I'm Still Me
by La La the weird bipolar girl
Summary: During a mission Allen disappears and Kanda is seriously hurt. Kanda goes to search for Allen with the help of Lenalee and Lavi. On the search they find a small girl being protected by a strange panther. Yullen. Rate M
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Still Me**

**Summary-**

During a mission Allen disappears and Kanda is seriously hurt. After healing Kanda goes to search for Allen with the help of Lenalee and Lavi. While on the search they find a small abandoned girl being protected by a strange albino panther. Is this girl and panther the only key to finding the mission Moyashi? Rated M, Yullen.

**Chapter 1- Allen is What?**

Kanda groaned in pain as a staggered down the road avoiding the pieced of rubble on the ground, he had to suffer through the pain and find the Moyashi. The Moyashi had been very distracted from the battle with the army of Akuma's that had ambushed them, and right before the ambush Kanda had yelled something to Allen that should not have been yelled to the Moyashi, hell it shouldn't have been yelled to anyone living. And because of that Allen had been so distracted that he didn't even try to dodge the attack from an Akuma that sent him flying through three or ten houses (Kanda had lost count after the first one) and had not been seen since then. 'Why am I blaming myself for the Moyashi's stupid mistake? If the Moyashi didn't pay attention to the task at hand than it was the Moyashi's fault not mine' Kanda thought as he fell to his knees and coughed up some of the precious liquid that kept him alive. "Wh-where are you Moyashi?" Kanda asked, he didn't think that the Moyashi had flown this far. Kanda groaned as he pushed off his knees and began to walk down the road, stumbling more as his vision began to go. 'No, I have to find the Moyashi first.' Kanda thought.

"Ka. . .nd. . .a" Kanda stopped when he heard Allen's strained voice reached his ears. Kanda turned his head toward the sound and saw Allen laying on top of a huge pile of rubble, he sighed in relief when he saw the little white haired boy. His relief soon left him when he saw that Allen was in a much worse condition than he was in, Kanda slowly made his way to Allen holding his side that had a huge chunk missing from it. Kanda was about a foot away when a very sharp and colorful candle decided to lodge itself an inch away from his heart, Kanda fell to the ground and tried to reach out to Allen when Rhode stepped on his hand and Allen was roughly picked up as if he were a rag doll. Kanda looked up to see Rhode smiling down at him and Tyki was holding Allen up by his throat.

"No, Allen." Kanda said blood slipping out of his mouth in the process. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was Tyki slipping his hand into Allen's chest, a bright light and Rhode screaming in pain.

-Kanda help me-

Kanda bolted strait up in his hospital bed startling the head nurse who was talking to Komui and Lenalee, Kanda closed his eyes and groaned in pain then flopped back onto the bed. 'Okay that hurt, lets not do that again.' Kanda thought and opened his eyes and almost screamed in fright at seeing Komui's dark brown eyes fright in front of him, but he didn't because that would ruin his image.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Komui said pushing up his glasses and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Kanda felt someone take his hand, he looked and saw that it was Lenalee, that was when he noticed something strange. He looked around the room and saw that the only bed occupied was the bed he was in, where was Allen? "Now before we begin I need to ask you a very important question, do you happen to know where. . ." Komui started.

"Where's the Moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"That's what we wanna know." Lenalee said.

"What?" Kanda asked.

"When you woke up we were going to ask you that." Lenalee said.

"When the rescue team arrived you were the only one they found. Allen was no where to be found." Komui said sitting back in the chair and crossed his legs placing his folded hands on them.

"That can't be." Kanda said.

"Excuse me?" Komui asked.

"I said that can't be." Kanda said.

"And why is that Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

"When I blacked out, I was right next to Allen." Kanda said.

"Hmm." Komui said pushing up his glasses, they caught the light and hid his eyes from view. Suddenly Kanda's eyes widened as Rhode's face smiling down at his popped into his mind.

"No, it can't be." Kanda muttered.

"What was that?" Komui asked leaning forward.

"Right before I blacked out, Rhode and Tyki showed up, they could have taken him." Kanda said and Lenalee gasp. Suddenly Kanda shot up and tried to get out of bed. "I have to save him." Kanda said struggling against Lenalee (she was a surprisingly strong girl).

"Calm down." Komui said.

"Calm down, Calm Down! Allen could be being tortured by the Noahs!" Kanda yelled.

"The Noahs do not have Allen." Komui said.

"And how do you know." Kanda asked.

"Hevlaska would have told us if they had taken him. She can since that kind of stuff." Komui said.

"So all you need to do now is rest and heal." Lenalee said.

"And I will assemble a search party to look for Allen while you. . ." Komui started.

"No." Kanda said.

"What?" Komui and Lenalee asked.

"I have to be the one to search for him, I am the reason he has disappeared." Kanda said, then looked down at his hands. "If I had not said that to him, he would have been able to concentrate on the fight." Kanda muttered sadly and Lenalee and Komui looked at each other.

* * *

Allen groaned in pain as he slowly came too, he tried to see where he was but two things stopped him. One- he could not seem to open his eyes and two- his body felt like led. So Allen was left with listening for any sounds to indicate where he was. All Allen was able to where was the sound of a water fall, Allen felt the presence of another being. "Don't be frightened."

**TBC. . .

* * *

**

**La La- *Bounces around* So tell me what you think, I will accept critiques, if they are professional.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Still Me**

**Summary-**

During a mission Allen disappears and Kanda is seriously hurt. After healing Kanda goes to search for Allen with the help of Lenalee and Lavi. While on the search they find a small abandoned girl being protected by a strange albino panther. Is this girl and panther the only key to finding the mission Moyashi? Rated M, Yullen.

**Chapter 2- Lala and Mr. Kitty**

Allen tensed up when the put a hand on his head. "Please don't be afraid, I'm not here to hurt you." the person said. The voice sounded familar to Allen but he just couldn't place where he had heard it before.

"Wh-where am I?" Allen asked still not being able to open his eyes. The person laid down next to him and cuddled up to him.

"You're safe. No one will harm you here Allen." the person said.

"Wh-who are you?" Allen asked.

"You forgot me? Well that was bound to happen with what you've had to go through. I'm Dennis, and soon you'll be able to remember everything, love." Dennis said then kissed Allen on the lips. Unbeknown to Allen, a white light surrounded him. "No! You can't leave yet! You haven't remembered anything!"

* * *

'Help me, I'm hurt'

A young girl of eight stopped walkingup the stairs of the abandoned hotel that was two minutes out side of the little village, she looked around to see if she could find the owner of the voice she just heard. "Who's there? Are you here to hurt Lala ?" she asked clutching the bag of bread that she had been able to buy with the money she earned from working. Well if you call standing outside in front of shops begging for money working. When no one appeared in front of the girl, she relaxed and let out the breath she had been holding and continued up the stairs, when she got to the top floor she walked down the hall and opened the door to the best room in the abandoned hotel. "Lala's home!" she said cheerfully not expecting an answer since she lived alone, she jumped when she heard a low growl coming from the bedroom. She sat the bag of bread on the kitchen counter and cautiously walked to the bedroom and opened the door to show a beautiful white tiger laying on her bed bleeding from a very bad wound on his chest.

"Oh you poor thing!" Lala cried and walked closer to the tiger, the tiger gave a low warnign growl. "Oh hush now, Lala ain't gonna hurt you. Lala just wants to help you." Lala said and the tiger stopped the warning growl and just watched her closely. When Lala was at the edge of the bed she looked at the wound closely, "Aw, how did you get this wound Mr. Kitty?"

The tiger gave her a weird look as if thinking 'What did you just call me?'

Lala giggled at the look, "I don't know your name so I'm going to call you Mr. Kitty okay."

The tiger looked away snorting as if say, 'Do as you please.' Lala smiled and got and ran out of the room into the bathroom that was conected to the bedroom. The tiger looked towards the door she just went through flicking his tail in annoyance, Lala came back in carrying a first aid box.

"Luckily when the people who owned this place left they left this in the bathroom for Lala to find. Lala thinks this may have something in it to help you Mr. Kitty." The tiger just turned his head away and flicked his tail, Lala laughed and sat the box down next to the bed before running out of the room once more. Again the tiger turned his head to look at the door the girl ran out of, his ears twitched at the sound of running water. A few minutes latter Lala came stumbling into the room carrying a big bowl of water. "Lala remembered that when she was standing outside a store one day a boy fell and a woman told him to go clean the injury with water and soap to keep any infection out." she said setting the bowl down next to the box she then ran into the bathroom, "Lala will be back, she's going to get some soap!" she called over her shoulder.

Finally after a few minutes Lala had the tiger cleaned up and bandaged, "Are you hungry Mr. Kitty, because Lala's hungery." she asked then got up and ran into the kitchen and grabbed the bag of bread, "It's not much but this is all Lala has." Lala said walking back into the room. She sat down on the bed next to the tiger and pulled out a small loaf of bread, she broke the loaf in half and laid one half in front of the tiger and started to eat the other half. The tiger looked at the bread then to the small piece Lala was eating then the the said girl before pushing the bread towards the girl. "Are you not hungry Mr. Kitty?" the tiger looked away from the girl laying his head on his paws and his tail twitching. "Oh, you want me to eat it. But what about you? You're injured you need the food to get more strength to heal, don't you?" Lala asked. The tiger snorted but didn't lift his head. Lala picked up the bread and began to eat it, "Thank you." she whispered.

Later that night the wounded tiger found himself with the young girl cuddling into his back, the tiger sighed and tried to relax and sleep, but something in the back of his mind was telling him something wasn't right and something bad was about to happen. "Ah, there you are." a deep voice said causing the tiger to tense up which caused the young girl to wake up. Lala looked around and saw a strange man standing next to her once closed but now open window. "Do you know how long it took me to find you."

* * *

Allen landed on the ground hard, he groaned and tried to opened his eyes, this time he succeded. He tried to sit up but couldn't suddenly a shadow covered him, he looked up to see a young man with short blond hair and blue eyes, on top of his head two cat like ears twitched in anger. "That wasn't nice Allen, I thought you had left me! I don't like playing hid-n-go seek!" the man said, the voice was from the person from eairly.

"Dennis?" Allen asked. The man smiled and laid down next to Allen cuddling up next to him.

"That right, I'm Dennis, now lets not have what happened before happen again. I'm here to help you not hurt you. No one else will, and you know that. Just remember what that mean man said." Allen gasped as he remembered Kanda yelling at him.

~Flash Back~

_"Allen you annoy me! You annoy everyone you meet! Why do you think Cross left you. LEAVE ME ALONE! OR BETTER YET GO FIND A HOLE AND DIE IN IT. IT WILL DO THE WORLD GOOD!" Kanda snapped at Allen giving away their hiding place to the army of Akumas they were currently hiding from._

~End of Flash Back~

Tears ran down Allens cheeks as he remembered. "Shh, I'm here and I'll never leave you again." Dennis said laying his head on Allens chest smirking.

* * *

**TBC. . .**

**Pictures for this story on on my Profile.**


End file.
